In today's consumer society, people often own numerous physical items—everything from the bare necessities to splurge items. As a result, it may be difficult for people to manage all of their possessions. This difficulty may include problems keeping track of everything they own and remembering where certain items are located when they need them. Additionally, people may have trouble storing all the physical items, especially if they live in more congested areas, such as cities, with small dwellings and limited storage space.